Trampoline
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: “Craig!” I yell out to him, scared shitless. He looks around at me, and as if he didn’t know it would happen, twirled right off the edge of the building. dont let the summary decieve you.


A little drabble I did after thinking Trampolines are the ultimate shiz. That and i want to jump off a roof and land on a big one

***

I never understood it at first; but the more I hung around him, the more I realised that it wasn't as much pressure as I had thought.

His name; Craig Tucker. Bad ass guy who wouldn't take crap from anyone. Eyes that pierced into you soul and…GAH! Jeez why do I keep doing that?! It's too much pressure to talk about him like that! Too much man!

The first time we met I thought he was gonna take my head off. That glare he had made me cry, and I could tell that he felt guilty by the way he had pulled me in by my shoulders. It seemed he was the only guy to put up with my fits. Eugh! There I go again. I gotta stop doing that! He's just a friend, nothing more!

Today I got a call from him; seemed pretty important. But I don't know; going to school on a Saturday morning seemed so risky, what if my parents found out? They'd sell me on the black market and….AHH! God, I better take some coffee with me so I don't completely freak out!

I walk out; my shaking hands holding my coffee cup firmly, and my strides get bigger so I don't decide to turn back and disappoint my best friend. I look left to see some kind of friends of mine; all acting like normal kids should be. Well, minus kissing their best friends in public…I-I mean kissing them point blank. It made no sense! Those four could've had any girls at the school and they chose each other! God forbid why anyone found Cartman attractive in any way…UGH!

I walked a little faster; trying everything in my power to not spill my coffee. It'd be so much pressure if I dropped any on myself! Wasting good coffee was a sin for Christs sake! Ok, so I made it to the school…and I'm alone. ARGH! Why did I agree to this?! I didn't even think that he might not even show up! Too much, too much…

"Hey." My whole body convoluted from the sensation of the person's warm breath, and coffee went everywhere in front of me, and all over my hands. Lucky me I didn't throw it the other way this time.

"Woah Twitch, it's just me." Craig says with a bit of sympathy, before grabbing my hand. "Aww look, you spilt coffee everywhere. Here, let me help you with that…"

Before I could react, he grabbed my hand and began lapping up the brown liquid. And I think for once in my life I completely seized up and couldn't even stifle a noise. I just watched, stunned as his tongue traced every fingertip and nail. His eyes met mine and his smile turned wide and smug.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, noticing I had stopped breathing too. Oh Jesus! I'm gonna die! "Tweek, breathe!"

I sucked in, and came back to reality. My hand jittered in his, and his smile turned to a sympathetic one. He pulled me towards the school, and pointed up to the roof. Wait, he wasn't going to make us climb up there was he?! Oh Christ we'll die if we do that!

"Come on Tweek; trust me on this." His voice was pleading, begging and sexy all at the same time. And I knew I was sinning as I let him pull me up the emergency stairwell and up onto the rooftop of the high school. I was still freaking out being up here, but I had to admit the view was really good. Craig put hands in his pockets and started to walk towards the other side of the roof. I was hesitant, but followed him and kept my distance. I didn't know why, but I didn't trust the way he looked at me right now; that greedy look. I don't know what it means, but it really creeps me out.

And I watched as he kept going, and going, and…JESUS CHRIST HE'S AT THE EDGE!

"Craig!" I yell out to him, scared shitless. He looks around at me, and as if he didn't know it would happen, twirled right off the edge of the building. I cried out, and rushed over, only to see his torso come back into view. He sent me a wink as he went back down, his earflaps and hair defying gravity…

Hang on, people just don't bounce back…up? It's only his head this time, and I shake my own. He's not, _jumping_ is he? No he can't be, people don't jump that high.

He didn't come back up, and so I scramble over and with strain look down. Oh that bastard! He's got a freaken trampoline. He knows I hate them! He sends me this ever so hot smirk, and gestures with his fingers.

"Jump Tweek!" he calls out.

"I can't, it's too much pressure!" I cry, grabbing my hair. "What if I land on you? I don't like looking down when I'm on a high place! What if I miss and hit the pavement?!"

"Trust me!" He yells out again, and I seem to relax slightly. "Turn around and fall down! I sware you will land on here!"

I did as was instructed; I don't know why, I just trusted him for some bizarre reason. I close my eyes shut, and kind of throw myself backwards. I can hear him yelling appraisal, and cackles with glee as I land next to him on the tramp. I open my eyes to see he had been flung up from my impact, and did a sort of roll before landing back, flicking me up this time. He laughed as I went higher and flung my arms around in panic. I knew I looked stupid, but it seemed completely embarrassing with him laughing at me. Slowly we bounce smaller and smaller, until I'm on my back and my chest is heaving from sheer panic. I see Craig land slightly, and unexpectedly gets flicked up and lands on top of me; his hands either side of my face and his knees either side of my hips. I can feel my face getting hot the closer his gets.

He's still chuckling, but its not as loud and in my face anymore. It's soft, and almost as if he's slightly embarrassed. I can see a light shade of pink go across his face, and his gaze is downcast and away from mine.

"Tweek?" He asks so softly it's almost mind blowing.

"mhm?" I ask nervously, still having a heavyish breath. He seems really embarrassed by something, and looks back up in my eyes. Oh god, I think know where this is going now…

"D-do you think…" he started, his hands sliding up so his elbows replaced them, and his legs sling back so his hips sat on mine. "We could, you know…be friends with benefits?"

"B-benefits?! What kind!?" I freaked out, and he was slightly taken aback. "Too much will be too much pressure!"

"Not that drastic Twitch." He leant down, and licked my cheek. "Just, the playful side of it."

I shivered under his weight, and he leant down and licked my lower lip gently. My breathing slowed right down from his touch; oh god…

"Tweek, you stopped breathing again."

"O-oh…"


End file.
